The Knights of Abandon
The Knights of Abandon are a holy order consisting of blightborn everyday men, women, and sometimes children. They range from craftsmen and warriors, to forgotten magicians and even ne'erdowells. Their battle cry declares that they fear no death, and that they will reclaim the holy land in the name of the Valenzi Court. With no cure to be had for the blight, the movement found a heavy and quick recruitment among the blightborn radicals and is now marching to achieve its goal. History and Founding Founded among the howling winds of the Spellscarred lands, the march of the Abandoned began. A figure known as Temin had arrived at one of the still sane blighted colony's that dotted the wastelands and began to encourage and irritate a long held rage within the blightborn, a long held question that itched at their minds: should there be no cure, mundane or divine, then what shall we do with out remaining time? Temin answered the question once he had coaxed it out of the blighted and his answer was: fight. The world had cursed them, the world had abandoned them, but they were still here and still alive -- they still had time. With this remaining time the colony under Temin decided that they will use it to change the world in such a way that only someone who knows their death day could, through fearless and righteous rage. The colonies pulled together by Temin were predominately followers of the Valenzi court and as thus, it was a natural progression to the conclusion that this rage should be focused on reclaiming the holy land from the elven religions. It aided the fervor against the elven religions that the blighted curse rarely affected the fey race as powerfully or frequently as the human born races, this segregation fueling a growing racism against elven kind. So coupled with religious and racial points of aggression, the Cursed Crusade of the Knights of Abandon found its goal. Of course not every member of the organization shared this as the final goal, with some even believing that should the holy land be retaken, perhaps then the Valenzi Court might find the power or will to fix the blight. The leaders of the organization do not endorse this view, and suggest acceptance of ones own destruction -- either through righteous war to reclaim the holy land, or by the merciful hand of the other knights (should one lose their humanity before their battle-born death). Unfortunately for the organization, Temin himself was mercifully destroyed by his fellows before the group could leave the Spellscarred lands and onto their first target on their march to the holy lands. Luckily, the organization had forethought on the quick turnover of their lifespans, and had elected an heir apparent to the position of general before Temin's demise. This new leader is known as Ledo the Salted and served as one of Temin's first converts into the order. Ledo is known for his uncompromising attitude and brutal maneuvers that would be considered unsavory and suicidal in common generalship should they had been performed by healthy individuals. To the knights, Ledo was just the right level of iron that the order needed. Hierarchy and Logistics